I'm thinking what now?
by cgaussie
Summary: (Lilo 'n Stitch) Yes, another of my Jumba/Pleakley ones... read to find out what happens. Haha!


I'm thinking what now?  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Yargh, another really short Pleakley/Jumba fic! Why do they keep growing?! Well, this one has Jumba _sorta_ having realisations, but ignoring em. Poor bugger.  
  
~*~  
  
"So… let me get this straight." Jumba leant over his study desk, very similar to an architect's one. Slanted, and what not. "In your species, the _male_ goes through the pregnancy?" he raised one of his eyebrows. Pleakley sat across from him, sat on a stool. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Well yeah, see, the small egg's given to us by the female during reproduction, and it grows inside us males. Then we go into labour and give birth." Pleakley replied, holding up a diagram of his species' main organs. He pointed to a blue coloured sack, which was located at the front. "See? It grows there. And there's a special opening for when the baby comes out." Jumba shivered slightly, and chewed on one of his pens.  
  
"That's… that's disgusting! Males are not meant to be baby carriers!" he sneered,  
  
"Hey we all live differently!" Pleakley snapped, folding his arms after he put the book down. Jumba grabbed it and flipped through the pages, sniggering when he saw the reproductive organs.  
  
"I'll say."  
  
"Hey! It's science, not a laughable thingie!" Pleakley said as he saw what page Jumba had flicked to. "I bet yours looks weird!" he whined slightly, leaning back feeling Jumba look over him. Not that he minded, of course. Jumba chuckled.  
  
"It look normal to me." Jumba said simply, setting the book down. "So come on, truth. Are you still virgin or what?" he leant on an arm, smirking at Pleakley. The one eyed alien paled, if he could with a skin tone like that.  
  
"That's none of your business!" he squeaked.  
  
"Oh come on, tell!" Jumba leant over and poked Pleakley in the arm. "Tell!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you say, I say for me." Pleakley's eyebrow raised.  
  
"Promise?" Jumba nodded, and made a cross over his chest twice – seeing how he had two hearts.  
  
"With both my hearts."  
  
"Okay." Pleakley glanced around, and leant forward. "I haven't reproduced with anyone yet." Jumba smirked,  
  
"Not lucky enough eh?"  
  
"Noo, that's not it! I just chose to remain single and untouched!" Pleakley kept his arms folded, and looked away. "So what about you?"  
  
"Two times." Jumba replied simply, as if he was just saying his two times tables. Pleakley looked at him, surprised.  
  
"You have a life mate?"  
  
"Pshaw, no. I don't want anything like that. I'm a ladies man 'n I'll always be." Jumba leant back on his chair, setting his feet up onto his desk.  
  
"But… in my species you're not allowed to do that until you've had your life mate ceremony…" Pleakley said nervously.  
  
"Well not with mine." Jumba said sternly. "Males do as we please, women do as they please." Pleakley nodded slightly, even if he didn't like the idea. He'd want to do the act of reproducing, or at least mating with someone he loved, and who loved him in return. Not just for the fun of it. He'd been told it was fun – how would he know? Jumba noticed Pleakley's quietness. "What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look… whimsical. Or somethin'." Jumba pointed out.  
  
"Oh, well… I was just thinking about something." He replied, as he fiddled his fingers together. He'd never tell Jumba he was thinking about who his life mate would be, and what the mating would be like. Pleakley let his imagination run away with him some days, and now was one of those times. Well, talking about the act always brought on dreams. Being held in the strong arms and have him remove his clothes… Pleakley now had a very happy smile on his face. Jumba stared at him blankly, then snapped his fingers at him. "Wah!"  
  
"Earth to Pleakley, you reading us?" Jumba asked.  
  
"Yes." Pleakley frowned, the day dream gone for now. He'd relive it once he's alone in his room.  
  
"We lost you for a minute." Jumba said. He opened the book again, and flipped through the pages. Pleakley's species was indeed strange. How their bones were really gelatine-like, and strong muscles helped move them. The one eye, since his planet was dark 90% of the planet's cycle and all… two tongues due to the lively food they'd have to eat. Heh, two tongues… imagine what two tongues could do, and who they could please. Jumba's eyes widened as he realise what he was thinking, and coughed. "I think it's time for lunch, no?" he asked, getting up quickly and holding the book down in front of him for obvious reasons.  
  
"Huh?" Pleakley glanced at his watch, "Oh, oh it is!" Pleakley slid off the stool and left the room, leaving Jumba. The four eyed alien looked confused at his previous thoughts in his mind, but shook his head as if to clear them.  
  
"Sick sick sick." Jumba muttered, then walked from the room, leaving the book behind him. Obviously he was missing the company of females of his species. That was the only reason he had just imagined himself and that little shrimp together like that. Though, they were happening more and more frequent. Jumba sighed, and sat down to the table. He'd eat, then go to his room and just stay there. Living in a house with Nani, Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley wasn't easy. He loved his solitude, he'd been a lone scientist for years and barely took attention of his creations once they were made. Here it was hard to cope, but his room was his sanctuary. Where he could do what he wanted.  
  
True he missed company now and then, but when he did he'd just walk across the hall and walk into Pleakley's room. A few times he walked in on Pleakley trying on wigs and dresses, and he always had a laugh over that. The two would joke about how females dress and if the colours suited him or not. A few times he had Jumba dress up, but he wouldn't go further then a hat and makeup. He'd never fit in a dress anyway.  
  
In a way, Pleakley was his friend. Stitch was still scared of him now and then. Lilo was too young to strike up good conversations with. Nani was usually out with her girlfriends and hanging out or at work. So, it was mostly himself and Pleakley. He sort of liked it like that.   
  
More then he thought he should.  
  
[The End]


End file.
